The invention relates to a device for stretching skin.
Such a device is known from DE 103 49 953 B4. This device serves for fixing and tensioning at least one pulling thread for constructing a neovagina. Constructing a neovagina is understood to mean a vaginal reconstruction, which is performed in the absence of a vaginal structure, the latter being a malformation of the female genitalia, as seen in Mayer-Rokitansky-Küster syndrome and in cases of testicular feminization.
The surgical principle involved in constructing a neovagina lies in stretching the vaginal dimple. A plastic olive or phantom, which is connected to two pulling threads, is used to apply continuous pressure on the vaginal dimple. As a result, this region of skin is stretched and a neovagina is formed within days. Here the pulling threads are wound onto a tensioning element of the device for stretching skin. Within the scope of the procedure of constructing the neovagina, frequent re-tensioning of the pulling threads is required because the plastic olive or the phantom exerts continuous pressure on the vaginal dimple and the latter should stretch in the process. A latching lock serves to hold the tensioning element in a specific rotational position for tensioning the thread; to be precise until the skin has correspondingly stretched. The tensioning element is once again turned thereafter in order again to build up additional tension in the thread. The latching lock has an actuation element arranged laterally next to the tensioning element, by means of which actuation element a first blocking element can be made to engage with a toothed wheel for blocking purposes or by means of which the latching lock can be lifted by lateral away movement from the tensioning element. In order to secure against inadvertent movement of the actuation element, a second displaceable actuation element is arranged, which is arranged even further away from the tensioning element and can introduce a second blocking element into the movement path of the first blocking element; to be precise, into the displacement path thereof such that this first blocking element is thereafter blocked against inadvertent release.
In dermal surgery, particularly in plastic-reconstructive surgery, it is necessary to stretch the skin on both sides of lesions prior to removing the lesion. The exscinding or removing of lesions includes, inter alia, the removal of skin tumours, birth marks or large-area scars.
To this end, a plate-shaped main body is placed onto the skin on both sides of the lesion and these two main bodies are interconnected by means of pulling threads which are routed subcutaneously.
On at least one of the two main bodies there is a tensioning element, onto which the pulling thread or threads can be wound and tensioned. As a result, the two plate-shaped main bodies successively approach one another and arc the tissue, e.g. a scar, present between the two successively approaching plate-shaped main bodies upwards. The region of skin that should be stretched is the respective region of skin “behind” the plates approaching one another.
In the process it is necessary, if need be over a period of a plurality of weeks, to permanently tension and re-tension the pulling threads.
It should be possible for this re-tensioning to be performed by the patient in a simple and safe manner, particularly so that there is no need to visit a medical practitioner within the scope of outpatient treatment for each individual tensioning process.
Overall, the device should have such a design that even persons with little technical knowledge can perform the tensioning process by simple manipulation.
It is therefore an object of the present invention to provide a device of the type mentioned at the outset to the extent that such a tensioning process can be performed simply and safely using a design that is as simple as possible.